I'm Not A Princess
by A-Foster-Fairytale-World
Summary: Emma Finds her parents after getting badly beat by her foster dad. How will finding them help her?... (Mention of abuse and rape. Feel free to ask questions. Rated M to be safe.)


"Tristan! What the hell why didn't you do your god damn homework!" My foster dad says,

"Ok I'm sorry." I hurry to get my book bag he punches my back hard,

"next time I will beat the shit out of you!" He yells, "Ok I'm sorry." I beg,

"Get the fuck out of here!" I run fast out the door to the bus stop, I know I'm going to have a bruise now. The bus pulls up and I quickly get on,

"bitch sit back there." A Hispanic boy says, I put my head down and go to the back also known at the 'dumpster.' We get to school and I walk to my first block with my favorite teacher Mr. Nolan well that's his cursed name. He's really Prince Charming snow white's husband her true love, "good morning Tristan, why are you here so early?" He asks,

"Oh my bus came early, and I ate at home."

I sit in my seat in front of his desk, "don't you have friends to hang out with not some adult?" He asks,

"Ha-ha I rather hang out with adults, teens are to what's the word? Oh yeah annoying." He laughs, people tell me I look like him, "

so what are we learning?" I ask, "physical science today." He says writing notes on the board, I get my note book out and write all of them down before everyone starts to flood in, he leaves to keep check on the halls, one of the boys come in, "damn you're a teacher's pet and you finished our work already?" He laughs; I close my book and slide it away.

Once everyone is seated in their seats Mr. Nolan asks anyone if they know why we use physical science but, no one raises there're hand, "Tristan?" She looks at me, "umm... Yeah." I mumble, "When you push on the gas pedal at a stoplight the car starts moving.-" I get cut off, "speak up!" A girl in the back yells, "When you push on the gas pedal at a stoplight the car starts moving.

The car starts moving because the engine causes a force that pushes

the car forward. If there were no force, the car would not start

moving. Forces are described by physics. Physics tells us how much

force it takes to get the car moving. Physics also tells us how much

force it takes to make the car turn or stop." I explain, "Nerd!" I hear someone cough, "thank you Tristan, I think everyone should be as excited about learning as Tristan here." He gives me a very charming smile.

After class I try to make my way to the lunch room, I'm stopped by a girl pushing me to the ground, "smart ass!" She yells, my back hurts from this morning causing me to wince in pain, "hey!" I here Mr. Nolan yell, "What's going on here? Tristan did Jade push you?" He asks looking over me for any injuries, she gives me the death glare, "umm, no she was helping me up." I look down at my books in my hands, "is this true Jade?" He turns around and asks, "Yes sir!" She nods her head, "ok you guys get to lunch." I go to the janitor's closet and take my sweater off; I look at the small mirror over the sink and see a big bruise on my back from when my foster dad hit me. I slowly put my sweater back on, "hey?!" Someone calls out, "oh I'm sorry! I'm just leaving." I quickly leave the Small closet, the bell rings and I hurry to my next class.

After school I stay for extra work, "Tristan why do you stay so late you have good grades?" My favorite teacher asks, "Truthfully? I have nothing better to do. I don't really have friends and I always stay home." I finish writing the math problem I have to do down. "What do you mean you have no friends?" He asks, "I just don't 'hang' with people, to many restrictions about friend codes. So I just don't have any." I say, "oh good reason but, everyone has one friend." I shake my head, "I don't. Look I have to leave." I have to walk home because my foster parents don't care enough to pick me up. I gather my stuff and put it in my rugged book bag, "ok Tristan see you tomorrow." I smile and wave good bye.

When I get home I enter the house to yelling, I almost make it up to umm room but, my foster father yells, "where have you been!"

He roars, "I um I've been at school. You know doing my homework." I put my book bag on my bed; I go out to the hall,"did I tell you that could stay?"

He asks obviously angry, "I didn't think you would care! You never even notice me! Why the fuck would you care!" I yell louder than him, he smacks me across the face hard causing me to drop to the floor.

"You don't raise your voice at me! If you ever do that again-" he kicks me in the stomach harder than he slapped me, "I will kill you!" I gag feeling my lunch come up, "get in your god damn room!" He pulls me by my hair, and kicks me once more before closing the door and locking it. I run to my bathroom and puke up my lunch.

After my stomach has gone from hurricane waves to soft gentle waves, I crawl into bed and let sleep consume me. I wake up to my foster father yelling at me to get up, my stomach hurts I lift my shirt to see a big bruise on it. I get dressed and grab my bag; I rush out the door to the bus stop. When we get to school I go my first class, "good morning Tristan." Mr. Nolan says,

"Morning." I take a seat at my desk, "can you clean the board off?" He asks mouth full of muffin, I smile and nod my head, I reach for the eraser and clean it off I stretch to get the top,

"Tristan!"

I hear him gasp, I flinch, "what?" I ask horrified,

"you have a big bruise on your stomach!" I pull at the hem of my shirt,

"yeah me and my dad played ball yesterday I didn't see the ball and it hit me." I laugh,

"That's a really bad bruise." He says taking a drink out his orange juice, "yeah." I finish cleaning the board. "Maybe you should go home." He suggests, "No I'm fine. It's not that bad." I sit on his desk, "so do you have any kids?" I ask, "Umm I did have a daughter but she was kidnapped after she was born." He looks down, "oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to...I'm sorry." He smiles, "it's ok I've learned to thinks she's somewhere safe." I smile, "yeah." I go back to my seat, I hope to hell she's not somewhere like I'm at right now.

Class is over and I got to my next class, the boys in the back push me causing me to whimper in pain, I breathe slowly trying to ease the pain, everything hurts I make my way to the bathroom not wanting to be seen at the moment. Once in the bathroom I lift my shirt to see the bruise has gotten worse. I let out a cry as I touch it. My legs are shaky, I leave the bathroom and go out the front doors, I walk home, I know I'm in for it now. "Hey! Why the fuck are you home early!?" My foster dad asks, "My stomach hurts really bad." I explain, "You want me to show what pain is?" He grabs me by the back of my neck and smashes his lips onto mine, "you like to kiss me you little slut?" He grabs hold of my breast, "ahhh!" I scream in pain, "No you don't scream!" She punches me hard, "you enjoy this because you will never have anyone!" He throws me on the floor and pulls my shirt off; he kisses up and down my stomach, "please stop!" I cry, he smirks and rips my pants off, I can feel his hands snake between my legs I squeak a scream. He puts a hand over my mouth, I scream into his hand, "shut up!"

After he's done with me he punches me and kick me repeatedly I cry out in pain, "stop!" I cry out, "get your shit and get out." He cleans up; I get up and almost fall back down. I get my bag and stuff it full of my stuff. "Don't you ever come back!" He says, gladly I never want to see his face. I slowly wake down the street. Book bag I hand, it's almost the end of school, I can't go there. My legs and body are about to give up on me, I slip in the ditch. "Ahhhh!" I scream out in pain, I can't take it anymore I can't move, I lay there in the mud. My vision starts to blur soon I won't see anything.

Mr. Nolan's POV

The bell rings and every student I have at the end of the day starts to leave, the class I have in the beginning of class I have at the end odd enough I haven't seen Tristan since first block she probably went home. I don't think too much about it and pack my stuff and head out. A few minutes till I get home I notice a lump on the side of the road, it's probably just a deer but, I get out and walk over to it, noticing it's a person battered and bruised I hurry to get down and check her pulse, I move her jet black hair away from her face, "Tristan!"

Its Tristan god I'm so stupid. "Arugghhhhh!"

She screams, "Hey, Trish (Its a nickname.) tell me what hurts."

She's not responding she's very lethargic, "ok come on."

I lift her body up into my arms, she's not one of those stick thin girls but, she not obese. I hurry over to my car and gently place her in the back seat. I can hear her whimper every bump we go over, her eyes are slowly closing.

"Hey! No! Stay awake!" I shake her causing her to moan, I pull into the hospital parking lot.

" I know this is going to hurt." I pick her up and her head dangles off my arm. "Help I need help!"

I yell when I get into the ER, a young nurse brings a stretcher, "what happened?" She asks, looking into the girls eyes with a light, she wheels her into the back, "get the doctor." She says, moments later the doctor enters, "we need to get her x-rays and do a rape kit." I can feel bile in the back of my throat, "do you know her parents, oh and we will need to take blood." I nod understanding, "I don't know her parents." He writes stuff on a clip board.

Hours later the doctor comes out with a file, "so, she has four broke ribs, and she did show evidence of rape. The weird thing is I have her blood tests and her biological parent's names, Mr. Nolan? Correct?"

He says i nod my head, "it seems you are the father of Tristan, her full name is Emma Ruth Swan she was kidnapped a birth." My heart sinks down to my stomach.

"This is Emma? I walk over to her still body, "yes sir this is your daughter." My eyes burn, what am I going to tell snow? Oh god! I need to call her! I pull my phone out and dial my wife's number, 'hello?' I hear my wife's voice on the other side, "hey darling I have good and bad news but, can you come to the hospital?" I ask, "Yeah what's the matter charming?" She asks concern in her voice, "Just come to the hospital." I hang the phone up and turn my attention back to Emma, "he raped her?" I ask still in shock, "yes there was evidence of rape." says I can't believe someone raped my daughter!

A few minutes later snow walks in, "charming what the matter?" She asks, "Snow does this girl look familiar?"

I ask, she looks at Emma for a moment and her face becomes soft and worried, "Emma?" She gasps hand covering her mouth, I nod my head, "this is Emma." We walk over to the sides of the bed, "you found us." Snow says Emma's eyes flutter open, "hey." I say, she looks at me with hurt in her eyes, "ummm hi..?.?."

She says sitting up and wincing as she does it. "How are you feeling?" I ask, "ummm like I got hit By a bus, beat with a bat, anything that would involve me being in pain." She says rubbing her face, "I'm sorry we can get the doctor to give you some pain medicine." I tell her, "how about a really big dose?" She smirks, "I don't that is the best idea." Snow says, "Aren't you the lady from fourth grade hall? oh yeah Snow White?" She asks, "Yes, how did you know that?" Snow asks, "umm I'm in 11 grade? I go to the school? I'm not dumb." She says, "Anyway how long do I have to stay here?" She removes the oxygen tube from her nose, "about a week maybe, Emma who did this to you?" Snow asks, "ummm, my foster dad. He was mad that... He was mad I came home early. How do you know my real name?" She looks down, "I need to call him tell him where I am... Oh nevermind." I look at her confused, "what?" She sighs, "Long story short, he got what he wanted and now he doesn't need me. That's how most foster houses are, they take you in and after they are tired of you they throw you away."

Doctor whale comes in, "hello Emma how are you feeling?"

He asks she shrugs her shoulders, "I've been worse. I would love to know how and why you guys are calling me by my real name and how you know it!"

He smiles sadly, "I have told your parents that you are going to stay here for a couple days." Emma's eyes shoot up, "parents? You must be on a higher dose of morphine

than me, I don't have parents."

She snickers I can't help but, look at snow she looks like she just got smacked in the face, "Emma these are your parents." She laughs and groans at the same time, "Snow White and Prince Charming? My parents, sir with all do respect, I'm no princess." She laughs, "nice joke though it really made me feel better." She looks back and forth from the doctor and us, "so when are you going to call my social worker?" She asks, fixing the blankets, "Emma these are your parents." Doctor whale says, She stops laughing, "These aren't my parents." She says slowly, "but, you left me? What?! This is not even remotely possible! I mean look at me!" She slows her speaking, "these are my parents?" He no head, "Emma we are a family we find each other. When Regina casted the curse we put you in a wardrobe to save you." She nods her head, "I've heard the story, I used to pretend that I was... Well me but, I never thought it was actually me." She looks at me and snow. "It's ok Emma we are so sorry we had to do that, it was for your best chance." Snow says, "I know. I have read the book and I always looked up to you guys you are so brave." Emma says, still playing with the blanket.

I am almost crying the pain is so bad; I'm too scared to admit it. They are sitting next to my hospital bed, my parents, I'm Snow White and Prince charming daughter. I went from being a no good worthless orphan to a princess. One thing I'm not and never will be a 'princess.'

REVIEW!


End file.
